


Situation Normal

by taibhrigh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>running late and stuck elevators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Normal

**Author's Note:**

> was written for LJ's writers_choice (next) and 15minuteficlets (missing)

He was running late; and that wasn't new. It was more or less expected. His car not starting was old news and would soon be finding itself in a junkyard if it didn't start working more than not.

The elevator he was riding in getting stuck between floors didn't make the new experience column either. Though, he did relax just a little, he was quite positive there was no bomb attached to this one. He looked over at the other two occupants of the elevator. Mark Something-or-Other was from Documents down on three and was trying to get a signal on his cell phone; and Dana Lenz who worked Homicide on five and was trying the emergency phone. Neither looked to be having a success.

Blair shrugged and spoke under his breath. "So, if you were watching the clock and monitoring for my heartbeat, you know I'm in the building. I'm also now stuck in elevator three. Help." He repeated his message once more before sliding down the wall to sit and wait.

"Well," he said allowed, "no one can blame us for being late."

Dana turned and glared at him. "Detective Sandburg, is it, why don't you do something helpful."

Blair closed his eyes. "I am. I'm not panicking. I'm waiting to see what happens. You've tried the emergency phone and Mark hasn't gotten anyone on his cell, and maintenance sealed the access hatches from inside after the Patriots invasion so we can't climb up the shaft. So, we sit and wait. Or we can dance around and yell. I prefer the sitting."

Dana was stopped from any further comment by a slight jump in the elevator car following a loud thump on the roof. Seconds later the emergency access door opened and the lighting panel slid away.

"Simon's impressed, Chief," Jim said, looking down at his partner. "This is definitely a new way of missing a meeting. Though, guess not really for you," Jim joked. "Too bad he decided to just wait to hold it until after I retrieved you."

"I try," Blair said, standing. "Are we climbing or is someone going to get this box moving?"

"Climbing."

"I knew that was next."


End file.
